Уильям Бласковиц
|псевдоним = Би-Джей, Билли Бой, Жуткий Билли |пол = |дата рождения = 11/15 августа 1911 |место рождения = Мескит, США |дата смерти = |место смерти = |английская озвучка = Питер Джессоп (2009) Брайан Блум (TOB, TNO, TNC) |русская озвучка = Борис Шувалов (2009) |возраст = 29 (Spear of Destiny) 30 (Mission 2: Return to Danger) 30-31 (Wolfenstein RPG) 30-31 (Original Encounter) 31 (RtCW) 33 (Mission 3: Ultimate Challenge) 33 (Nocturnal Missions) 33 (Wolf3D) 34-35 (Wolf2009) 35 (TOB) 49 (TNO) 49/50 (TNC) |национальность = Поляк (Классика) Поляк-еврей (Новая история, не подтверждено) |деятельность = Армия США, Агент УСО, Член Крайзау |вооружение = |появления = Wolfenstein 3D Spear of Destiny Wolfenstein RPG Return to Castle Wolfenstein Wolfenstein Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Wolfenstein: The New Order Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus }} Капитан Уильям Джозеф «Би-Джей» Бласковиц — главный герой игр серии Wolfenstein (за исключением Castle Wolfenstein, Beyond Castle Wolfenstein и Enemy Territory), американский шпион, работающий на УСО и выполняющий миссии особой важности на территории Европы и не только. Появления Игровая серия Wolfenstein разделена на две временные параллели. В первой (Wolfenstein 3D, Spear of Destiny и The Lost Episodes) Бласковицу удалось убить охранника замка Ганса Гросса и под конец войны расквитаться с Адольфом Гитлером, то во второй (Return to Castle Wolfenstein и Wolfenstein) Гитлер ещё жив, а Ганс Гроссе совершенно другой персонаж, который никогда ранее не встречался с Би-Джеем. Несмотря на то, что в 2009 году выходила серия графических новелл, которая объединяла Spear of Destiny, Wolfenstein 3D, Return to Castle Wolfenstein и Wolfenstein в единую историю, фактически в этих новеллах допущено много ошибок, вследствие чего их нельзя считать каноном. Wolfenstein RPG вынесена в отдельную, яркую и местами забавную временную линию, которую также можно рассматривать как предысторию к дилогии Doom RPG. Классическая история Игры: *Wolfenstein 3D *Spear of Destiny (приквел к Wolf3D) *The Lost Episodes Вне войны Уильям Джозеф Бласковиц родился 15 августа 1911 г. в семье польских иммигрантов. За время Второй Мировой войны дослужился до звания капитана. Лучший агент OSA. Рост - 6 футов 4 дюйма (1 м 93 см), вес - 210 фунтов (95 кг). Прозвище "Би-Джей" получил от своих друзей. Специализируется на миссиях, непосредственно связанных с подрывом тактики нацистов: срыв планов захвата и убийство ответственных за них людей. Совершил 14 операций в тылу врага, тем самым подведя войну к концу. За проявленные заслуги был награждён высшей военной наградой США - Медалью Почёта. После окончания войны, в начале 50-х, Уильям Джозеф Бласковиц женился на Джулии Мари Петерсон. Военное время Уильям Джозеф Бласковиц участвовал в 14 операциях. Наиболее известные: #Операция по возвращению Копья Судьбы #Повторная операция (The Lost Episodes). #Срыв плана "Giftkrieg", также известного как Ядовитая Война (Wolfenstein 3D Nocturnal Missions), #Миссия по срыву плана по созданию армии мутантов и убийство самого Адольфа Гитлера (Wolfenstein 3D) В ходе этих операций были также устранены главные люди, ответственные за функционирование нацистской машины войны и смерти: семья Гроссов (Ганс, Транс и Гретель), генерал Феттгезихт, доктор Шаббс, Отто Гифтмахер, Рыцарь Смерти, доктор Кваркблитц, "Топор", прототип-"Робот" и Барнакл Вильгельм. Кроме них, было уничтожено несколько сотен солдат-мутантов, а также специально обученных собак и летучих мышей. Однако самым сложным было не это, а противоборство против порождений Ада. Если первый, Ангел Смерти, появился чтобы проверить умения агента, то второй, Дьявол во плоти, был призван самим Адольфом Гитлером в ходе ритуала, связанного с использованием Копья Судьбы. Сам фюрер во многом превосходил Бласковица и физически и технологически, но тем не менее, Би-Джею удалось победить Гитлера. Потомки От брака с Джули Мари Петерсон у Уильяма родился сын Артур Кеннет Бласковиц, который стал телеведущим в Милуоки, штат Висконсин. Специально для шоу он сменил фамилию на краткое Блейз. Артур женат на Сьюзен Макмайклз, отчего у них родился сын, Уильям Джозеф Бласковиц-второй, более известный как Билли Блейз, он же Командор Кин, герой другой серии игр от той же id Software.The Official Hint Manual for Wolfenstein 3D Новая история Игры: *Return to Castle Wolfenstein *Wolfenstein *Wolfenstein: The New Order *Wolfenstein: The Old Blood *Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus За кулисами Как указывалось выше, события, произошедшие в Wolfenstein 3D и Spear of Destiny, в данной вселенной никогда не происходили. В начале RtCW агент впервые встречает немцев, да и Гитлер в финале всех игр остаётся жив. Оригинальная история Блажковича излагалась только в книге-мануале по Return to Castle Wolfenstein в виде отрывков из "Библии Wolfenstein"RTCW Manual, pg 12: "Wolfenstein Lore: According to original Wolfenstein 3D Hint Book, Captain William Joseph Blazkowicz was born August 15, 1911 to Polish immigrants. He married after WWII to Julie Marie Peterson. There son Arthur Kenneth Blazkowicz became a television talk show host in Milwakee and later changed his last name to Blaze.". Возможно, в момент написания сценария для игры часть биографии была изменена дабы соответствовать событиям игры. Биография Уильям Блажкович родился 11 августа 1911 г. и вырос в городке Мескит, штат Техас, в семье польки Зофии и американца Рипа. У них был собственный дом с фермой. Детство Блажковича было тяжёлым, и эта тяжесть в большем случаи была из-за отца. Рип хотел вырастить самостоятельного, сильного и отважного сына, но его методы были очень жестокими. Он держал в страхе всю семью. В итоге, Би-Джей, повзрослев, пошёл в армию и сражался с нацистами во Второй мировой войне. 000988.jpg|Родители Би-Джея Блажковича 0001000.jpg|Дом Блажковичей Операция "Воскрешения" (Return to Castle Wolfenstein) Цель Блацковича в Return to Castle Wolfenstein — предотвратить воскрешение колдуна и некроманта древности, а также саксонского короля, известного как Генрих Первый. На этом пути агенту предстояло сорвать запуск на Лондон новой нацистской ракеты, встретиться с ожившей нежитью, а также столкнуться лицом к лицу с безумным учёным и генералом Вильгельмом Штрассе (он же Мёртвая Голова) и его проектом "Супер-солдат", основная цель которого — создание кибер-воинов. Справившись со всем этим, герой опаздывает и ритуал возвращения Генриха Первого состоялся. Операция завершается тем, что Би-Джей устраняет одного из ведущих специалистов Паранормальной Дивизии СС и побеждает Генриха Первого. Вильгельму Штрассе удаётся спастись, а Генрих Гиммлер готовится доложить Адольфу Гитлеру о провале миссии. Снимок_2016_10_08_14_21_05_763.png|В Return to Castle Wolfenstein Снимок_2016_10_08_14_24_05_713.png Снимок_2016_10_08_14_24_09_15.png WolfSP 2017-06-27 11-25-08-336.jpg|Перед десантированием Проект Нахтзоне (Wolfenstein) В Wolfenstein Би-Джей снова сталкивается с Паранормальной Дивизией СС. Во время диверсии на линкоре Тирпиц герой выкрадывает Тулийский медальон, с помощью которого можно открывать вход в параллельный мир, известный как Тень (англ. Veil, "Вуаль" или "Пелёна") и работа которого зависит от энергии Чёрного Солнца. После этого агента направляют в город Айзенштадт, где были обнаружены руины, откуда, собственно, и был добыт Тулийский медальон. Глава Паранормальной Дивизии СС, Генерал Цетта, пытается овладеть силами Чёрного Солнца как можно быстрее, так как с их помощью Третий Рейх достигнет своей цели - порабощения мира. Чтобы противостоять экспериментам нацистов с Тенью, герой вооружается медальоном, периодически улучшая его с помощью кристаллов Туле (кристаллов Нахтзонне). С помощью местного сопротивления Би-Джей устраняет генерала Цетту, но руководство Дивизии переходит к старому врагу американца, Вильгельму Штрассе. В финале герой рушит все планы нацистов и побеждает "величайшего солдата Третьего Рейха" — Ганса Гроссе, облачённого в бронекостюм, и вооружённого двумя ракетомётами и пулемётами, а также Тулийским медальоном, таким же, как у Би-Джея. После того, как развеялся дым от разрушенного здания, в котором велась битва, выясняется, что Мёртвая Голова снова остался в живых. В английском локализации, роликах Бласковица озвучивает актёр Питер Джесоп, который также озвучивал Альберта Вескера в Resident Evil, а также Бласковица в оригинальном Wolfenstein 3D. Пистолет Кольт М1911, который всегда был с Блажковичем в RtCW, герой Wolfenstein выбрасывает в самом начале на Тирпице, и в роликах фигурирует уже неулучшенный автомат МП-40. Снимок_2016_10_08_14_26_35_975.png|На "Тирпице" 0999.jpg Bj01.jpg|В штабе УСО 600.jpg Shot00222.png|На Раскопе BJ with Thule Medallion.jpg|С Тулийским медальоном и кристаллом Тени 601.jpg 602.jpg Blazkowicz.jpg wolfenstein_by_originalboss-d4xhqtv.jpg|Ранняя версия Блажковича АРТ-WOLF.jpg|Арт Би Джея и его противников BJ under development.png|Блажкович на стадии разработки BJ 3D Models.jpg|3D Модели BJ 3D Model of head without a model of the eye.jpg|3D Модели головы (без 3D моделей глаз) BJ 3D model of hands.jpg|3D Модели рук Wolfenstein: The Old Blood В 1946 году УСО отправляет агентов Ричарда Уэсли и Би-Джея Бласковица, под прикрытием двух немецких офицеров в замок "Вольфенштейн", чтобы забрать папку Хельги фон Шаббс, в которой есть информация, где-же всё-таки скрывается Вильгельм Штрассе. Уже в замке герои встречают заместителя Хельги и главу тюрьмы замка - Руди Йегера. В конце-концов агентов ловят и садят в тюрьму замка. Уэсли уводят на допрос к Йегеру, а Бласковиц сбегает. Убив кучу нацистов, Би-Джей добирается до допросной, где сидел покалеченный от пыток Уэсли. Но Руди Йегер был сзади, с помощью электрической дубины он вырубает Бласковица. Очнувшись, Бласковиц увидел, что Уэсли был уже мёртв. После небольшого допроса, Бласковиц вырвался и даже смог ранить Руди-Йегера и убить его собаку Грету. Йегеру удалось уйти. Вырвавшись из замка, Би-Джей попадает в деревню "Падерборн", там он находит своего связного Людвига Кесслера и девушку Аннетт. На их таверну напали нацисты, Бласковицу пришлось защищать союзников. Затем в таверну наведался сам Руди Йегер в боевой броне и с огромным гневом за убитую собаку. После его смерти, Бласковиц вместе с остальным отправился в Вульфбург. После расставания с новыми друзьми, Бласковиц отправился к Агенту Второму, которым оказалась подруга Би-Джея - Пиппа. Там он одевается официантом и отправляется в нацистскую таверну, в котором отдыхала Хельга фон Шаббс. Уже в таверне, Бласковиц увидев папку на столе Хельги, скрытно взял её, но Хельга эта заметила и узнала, что он шпион. Археологи Хельги динамитом проделали вход в склеп, что-то магическое вышло от туда. Началось землетрясение и пол Вульфбурга превратилось в Шамблеров (Живых мертвецов). Очнувшись, Би-Джей отправляется за Хельгой, которая забрав папку с собой отправилась в склеп. В руинах города Бласковиц спасает Кесслера/Аннетт и отправляется в катакомбы склепа. Уже в склепе он встречает Хельгу, неожиданно из под земли выходит древнейшее чудовище - Мерзость, которое схватило Хельгу и далеко отбросило в стену. Убив монстра, Бласковиц забирает у мёртвой Хельги папку, но на него падает камень. Фергюс Рид с остальными спасает Би-Джея и спустя какое-то время они и ещё целая армия солдат улетают штурмовать крепость Черепа. 0304.jpg|Би-Джей в маскировке 0306.jpg 0307.jpg|Спящий Блажкович 0308.jpg CD3sjdpW8AA4aZa.jpg|Удостоверение Блажковича Wolfenstein: The New Order После миссии в Вульфбурге и замке Вольфенштейн, Уильям Блажкович и остальные узнают, где расположена главная база Вильгельма Штрассе. В 1946 году война с нацистами на всех фронтах практически проиграна, всеми сторонами, из-за технологий Тотенкопфа, в связи с чем, проводится последняя полномасштабная, совместная союзническая наступательная операция на крепость генерала. Союзникам необходимо любой ценой устранить лицо ответственное за технологическое превосходство Рейха, так как все победы нацистов, достигнуты только благодаря мощному технологическому скачку в вооружении и иных сферах. Проводимая операция, напоминает высадку в "Нормандии", большое количество солдат, и желание переломить ход войны, одним сражением. Только вот тут вместо кораблей, используются самолёты, из-за того что замок Штрассе, находится где-то в Балтийском море, поэтому, добраться возможно исключительно по воздуху. Ещё на подлёте, конвой подвергается атаке нацистскими реактивными истребителями, чей уровень скорости и вооружения явно опережает своё время. Огромные потери среди союзников начинаются практически сразу же, но благодаря большой численности самолётов, некоторая часть из них, всё-таки до крепости генерала долетает, и даже успевает десантировать солдат, которые тут же встречают сопротивление на земле в виде одной из новинок вооружённой промышленности Рейха Панцерхунды - роботы, которые по своим повадкам, очень сильно напоминают собак. Кто друг, кто враг, распознают, но оценка угрозы отсутствует напрочь, что и позволяет солдатам, устранять их хитростью. Высаженные солдаты погибают слишком быстро. К тому же на поле боя появляется "Балтийский Глаз" - нацистский робот-тренога, 100-120 метров в высоту, 15-20 метров в ширину, оснащённый пушками, пулемётами и средствами ПВО. Всё выше перечисленное, даёт свой эффект, высаженные солдаты погибают практически в полном составе, но группа Блажковича успевает проникнуть вглубь крепости, и отправиться на поиски Вильгельма Штрассе. Из них выживают только четверо и все они попадают в плен к Черепу. Генерал Штрассе с удивлением узнаёт Блажковича и приказывает ему выбрать того, кто будет убит, Пробст Вайата III или Фергюса Рида. После тяжелого выбора, Череп жестоко убил выбранного и изъял его головной мозг. Блажкович, Вайат/Фергюс и третий солдат сбегают, но в Би-Джея, во время побега попадают осколки от взрыва, и он теряет сознание. После долгого плавания в море его заносит в Польшу, где его нашли рыбаки и отправили в больницу. В больнице врачи, увидев, что мозг Блажковича повреждён, отправили его в психлечебницу. В лечебнице, в парализованном состоянии Би-Джей увидел свою сиделку, Аню Оливу, в которую он влюбляется. Спустя 14 лет, в 1960 году, когда в лечебницу снова нагрянули нацисты, Блажкович очухивается. Он снова берёт в руки оружие и идёт убивать нацистов. Он находит Аню, забирает её и уезжает из лечебницы. Они приезжают в дом бабушки и дедушки Ани, там Блажкович приводит себя в порядок и узнает, что война выиграна нацистами. Блажкович решает ехать в Берлинскую тюрьму и спасти пленных членов сопротивления. Он поехал в Берлин вместе с Аней. В итоге Блажкович спасает членов сопротивления, становится членом Крейсау, находит для сопротивления вертолёты, спасает Сета Рота, знакомится с новыми друзьями, получает немецкую подлодку "Молот Евы" и делает ещё несколько задании. В итоге на подлодке оставшийся члены сопротивления снова напали на крепость Черепа. Уже в крепости, Би-Джей снова спасает пленных, уничтожает робота-прототипа и побеждает в сражении самого Генерала Черепа. Блажкович хотел лично добить раненного Штрассе, но тот достаёт гранату, желая забрать ещё и жизнь Би-Джея. После взрыва гранаты, Череп окончательно погибает, а сам Блажкович остаётся тяжело раненным. 0695.jpg|Блажкович. Армия США 0697.jpg 0698.jpg|Би-Джей без сознания 0699.jpg 0700.jpg 0701.jpg|В штабе Крейсау 0702.jpg|В концлагере "Белица" 0703.jpg|Блажкович и Аня 0704.jpg|Би-Джей под прикрытием 0705.jpg|Би-Джей и генерал Череп 0706.jpg|Раненый Би-Джей Блажкович Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus После гранаты Вильгельма Штрассе Би-Джей Блажкович остался тяжело раненным и умирающим. Но к счастью, бойцы Кружка Крейзау всё-таки пришли спасти героя. В бессознательном состоянии, Блажкович видит разные видения, в том числе и отрывки прошлого, жестокое обращение отца над Би-Джеем. А на подлодке тем-временем Би-Джею уже делают операцию. В итоге Блажкович пролежал пять месяцев в коме. В 1961 году, в один момент, после очередного воспоминания, Би-Джей проснулся. Би-Джея сильно потрепало, теперь он инвалид. Сев в инвалидную коляску, он замечает, что вся их лодка кишит нацистским солдатами. Убив кучу нацистов, Би-Джей узнаёт от Сэта Рота, что на их подлодку напала Фрау Энгель. По пути, Би-Джей также встречает Аню, которая уже беременна от Блажковича двойней. Энгель через мегафон кричит Би-Джею сдаться, и тогда, по её словам, она отпустит всех остальных. Би-Джею пришлось сдаться, нацисты притащили Блажковича на летающую крепость "Аусмерцер". Фрау конечно-же начала издеваться над Блажковичем, а затем у него на глазах убивает Каролину Бекер. В итоге они освобождаются, броня "Даат-Ихуд" достаётся Блажковичу. Он надевает броню и снова начинает зачистку. Он зачищает пол "Аусмерцера" и освобождает подлодку "Молот Евы", дальше Би-Джей, Зигрун и Вайат/Фергюс покидают крепость Энгель и уплывают на подлодку. Теперь Блажкович, хоть и не самостоятельно, но всё-же стоит на ногах, он снова в силах выполнять задания. В итоге Блажкович спас сопротивление Грейс Уокер в Манхэттене и устроил ядерный взрыв в комплексе нацистов недалеко от Розуэлла. По пути в Даллас, Би-Джей решил заскочить в свой старый дом в Меските, дабы забрать обручальное кольцо, про которое ему в детстве говорила мать. Дом уже нежилой, внутри дома Блажкович находит нетронутое кольцо. Би-Джея встретил его родной отец, который не изменился по своему плохому характеру. Он был рад нацистскому режиму с мире, у него своё огромное ранчо. Именно Рип сдал мать Блажковича нацистам, она умерла в концлагере в Нью-Мексико. Затем он приставил ружьё ко лбу Блажковича, но тот, без страха отрубает отцу руку, а затем сильно ранит Рипа в грудь. Перед смертью, Рип успел позвонить нацистам, которые слышал весь диалог. Сразу-же нагрянула Фрау Энгель на своём "Аусмерцере". Би-Джей не справляется и попадает в долгий плен, броня "Даат-Ихуд" была уничтожена. Вскоре был неудачный побег, в ходе которого погиб Норман Колдуэлл. Потом был суд, где Блажковича приговорили к смертной казни. Теперь Блажкович в Вашингтоне, на глазах тысячей нацистов. Фрау Энгель сказала свою речь, а затем несколько раз стукнула саблей по шее Блажковича, пока голова не отвалилась. Она сбросила голову Блажковича высоко вниз. Сет Рот, Аня и остальные члены Крейсау придумали, как спасти Би-Джея. После казни, к голове Блажковича быстро подключили провода с кровью и кислородом, и погрузили в ёмкость. Уже на подлодке, голова Блажковича очнулась. Сет говорит Би-Джею, что у них есть искусственно-выращенное нацистами тело супер-солдата, именно оно и подойдёт для Би-Джея. С помощью соединителя, Сет соединяет голову Блажковича и тела супер-солдата. Спустя время, Би-Джей очнулся с новым телом. В итоге Блажкович снова готов к бою, всё начало идти на лад. Блажкович спасает Хортона Буна и всех его людей в Новом Орлеане, крадёт шифровку "Аусмерцера" на Венере и наконец убивает Фрау Энгель и начинает революцию в Америке. После речи на телевидении о начале революции, Би-Джей делает предложение Ане. DMSU2-6VoAEnEFQ.jpg|Плакат о розыске 000602.jpg|Блажкович в детстве 000280.jpg|Би-Джей в детстве и его родители 000204.jpg|Умирающий Блажкович 000205.jpg|Би-Джей в коме 0001003.jpg|Блажкович на инвалидном кресле 000600.jpg 000278.jpg 000279.jpg 000601.jpg|Би-Джей и Аня 0001002.jpg|Би-Джей в плену у нацистов 000282.jpg|Казнь Блажковича 000400.jpg 000401.jpg|Би-Джея с пересаженной головой 000402.jpg 000403.jpg|Блажкович, замаскировавшись под актёра 000404.jpg|Пьяные Блажкович и Хортон 000603.jpg 000713.jpg|В ТВ-эфире 000714.jpg|Би-Джей делает предложение Ане DUvdDEZXUAUn_Jb.jpg DTB8XvpVwAA16Jg.jpg Другая история Сюжет Wolfenstein RPG представляет собой элементы как из Wolfensten 3D, так и из RtCW. Главный герой, Би-Джей Бласковиц, уже не агент-одиночка, а сержант OSA, который вместе с другими рейнджерами решили уничтожить замок Вольфенштейн, и сорвать планы Секретных Оружий и Паранормальной Дивизии СС всеми доступными силами, включая оружия массового уничтожения. Также финал Wolfenstein RPG соединяет сюжетно серию игр Doom (Doom, Ultimate Doom, Doom II: Hell on Earth, Final Doom) а также Doom RPG (Doom RPG и Doom II RPG). Операция После того, как отряд Бласковица попадает в тюрьму, агенту удаётся спастись. Ему в одиночку предстоит уничтожить многих и многих солдат, столкнуться с армией нежити (которая впоследствии находит общий язык с самими нацистами), победить ужасного Оларика, столкнуться с элитными охранницами, а также убить их лидера, Марианну. Кроме врагов, Би-Джею также попадаются на пути люди из его отряда, горожане, таинственный Шпион, у которого свои счёты на агента, а также пару раз встречается с сумасшедшим Гюнтером, с которым играет в карточную игру "Война". Тем временем, нацисты пробуют на "подопытных" свои инъекции, вызывая у них самые разные эмоции, от страха до регенерирования. В замке Вольфенштейн предстоит сразиться с Суперсолдатами и их автором, доктором Шаббсом (не путать с персонажем из Wolfenstein 3D). Опережавший героя шпион Локи сам вызывает героя на рукопашный бой, после которого сбегает. В финале выясняется, что главная задача нацистов--вернуть к жизни Предвестника Судьбы, раннего прототипа Кибердемона из серии игр Doom. Чтобы убить демона, Локи даёт информацию Би-Джею о древнем артефакте, известного как Копьё Судьбы. Вскоре агент обнаруживает артефакт у сумасшедшего Гюнтера, непонятным образом покинувшего место своего заключения. Побеждённый демон обещает однажды веруться к потомку Уильяма Джозефа Бласковица... Другие появления В Wolfenstein RPG, после победы Бласковица над Предвестником (Harbinger), тот угрожает, что вернётся к его далёкому потомку. В серии игр Doom Предвестник стал Кибердемоном, которого победил сержант космической морской пехоты Стэн Бласковиц (Doom RPG II). Арт-дизайн Обновлённый образ Бласковица из Wolfenstein 2009 был создан цифровым художником Raven Software Джейсоном Кейном. Интересные факты *Во всех частях серии, даже связанных, у Би-Джея разный цвет волос. *В детстве имел отношения с чернокожей девочкой Билли, но из-за отца расиста они вынуждены были расстаться. *Во всех частях Wolfenstein его зовут по разному. Например в RtCW его зовут Блацкович, в New Order — Бласковиц, а в Wolfenstein 2009 — Блажкович. **Последний вариант — наиболее правильный. *Антон Криге — первый персонаж в серии, назвавший полное имя американца — Уильям "Би Джей" Блажкович. *Один из трёх персонажей серии, которые появляются в играх, не связанных сюжетом. Другие два: Ганс Гроссе и Адольф Гитлер. Примечания de:BJ Blazkowicz en:William Joseph B.J. Blazkowicz es:BJ Blazkowicz fr:B.J. Blazkowicz nl:B.J. Blazkowicz pl:William Joseph Blazkowicz Категория:Мужчины Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи (Wolfenstein 3D) Уильям Блажкович Уильям Блацкович Категория:Персонажи (Wolfenstein: The New Order) Категория:Мужчины (Wolfenstein: The Old Blood) Категория:Мужчины (Wolfenstein: The New Order) Категория:Мужчины (Return to Castle Wolfenstein) Категория:Мужчины (Wolfenstein) Категория:Мужчины (Wolfenstein 3D) Уильям Блажкович Уильям Блацкович Категория:Персонажи (Wolfenstein: The Old Blood) Категория:Персонажи (Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus) Категория:Мужчины (Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus)